A uniform resource locator (URL) is a brief expression of a location where a resource can be acquired and an access method thereof, and is a resource address of a standard resource on the Internet. Each resource on the Internet is assigned a unique resource address, which comprises information specifying the location of the resource and how a related application, for example, a browser processes the resource, and has been formulated in the Internet standards RFC 1738 by the World Wide Web Consortium.
At present, in content propagated over the Internet, for enhancement of the diversity of the content and for support in importing external multimedia content, the external multimedia content is generally stored in a dedicated multimedia content server, and resource addresses of the multimedia content are generally stored in a resource propagation system. With respect to evaluation of the multimedia content, evaluation indicators need to be directed to the resource address of the multimedia content. Accordingly, it is desired that a method for effectively detecting whether a multimedia content directed by a resource address is changed is provided.
With a conventional detection method, a resource propagation system constantly traverses resource addresses of multimedia content to determine whether the multimedia content directed by the resource addresses is changed. However, in this case, it is inevitable that the resource propagation system repeatedly checks a large number of normal resource addresses, thereby causing a low efficiency of detecting a multimedia content change and increasing the detection cost.